Internet-based communications sometimes experience voice dropouts caused by packet losses due to network congestion. This may result in users having difficulty in understanding the speech. Further, speech in video/audio conferencing may be unclear, due to audio data degradations cause by encoding and transmission, as well as problems created at the speaker's end, including poor diction, unfinished words, and/or poor enunciation. Moreover, a participant in a conference session may be speaking in a language with which the participant is unfamiliar or unconfident, and may have a heavy accent, making it difficult to understand by other participants in the conference session.